stay
by de hyuk1015
Summary: kisah haehyuk.. donghae yang berjanji akan selalu di samping eunhyuk dan membawa eunhyuk keluar dari dunianya sendiri..
1. Chapter 1

**STAY**

.

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Yunho

Chapter 1/2

.

* * *

Pagi ini masih cerah seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Matahari masih memberikan kehangatan, bau embun pagi pun membuat otakku terasa segar. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan namja manisku. Namja paling manis yang pernah ku temui.

Akan ku kenalkan namja manisku ke kalian. Namanya Lee Hyukjae, kebanyakan orang memanggilnya hyukkie. Dia tetangga baruku.

Tingginya lebih tinggi dariku sedikit, badannya sangat kurus, mukanya juga sedikit tirus, tapi itu justru mempertegas rahangnya. Jika dia tersenyum, dia akan memamerkan gummy smilenya, dan inilah yang membuatku tertarik dengannya. Hanya saja dia kurang bergaul, dia sedikit menarik dirinya keramaian. Dia cenderung menyendiri daripada harus bersosialisasi.

.

Author POV

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, tapi Lee Donghae masih berdiri di depan rumahnya, menunggu eunhyuk keluar. Jika donghae tak berangkat saat itu juga, sudah dipastikan dia akan terlambat.

"apa dia tak sekolah?" gumam donghae, dia terus melirik ke jam tangannya dan ke pintu pagar rumah eunhyuk. Badannya sudah gelisah, donghae berjalan bolak-balik, apa dia harus pergi sekarang atau menunggu eunhyuk sebentar lagi, mungkin saja eunhyuk kesiangan.

Satu menit kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan dari rumah eunhyuk. Bibir donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar suara yang sangat dia hapal.

"aku sudah terlambat, nanti biar aku sarapan di sekolah saja" teriak seorang namja ketika membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"hae, kamu belum berangkat?" tanya eunhyuk, dia berhenti ketika melihat donghae.

"aku bangun kesiangan" donghae berbohong.

"kalau begitu ayo cepat lari, kalau tak ingin terlambat" eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae.

Dua namja tampan sedang berlari menuju ELF High school, eunhyuk sedikit lebih cepat dibanding donghae. Eunhyuk memang sangat pandai dalam berlari.

"siapa yang sampai duluan sampai sekolah, dia akan mentraktir makan siang OK?" tantang eunhyuk.

"siapa takut, lebih baik kamu siapkan uangmu hyukkie untuk membelikanku makan siang" donghae menjawab tantangan eunhyuk.

"hari ini kamu akan sarapan dengan omonganmu sendiri hae" balas eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae mati-matian untuk bisa mensejajarkan larinya dengan eunhyuk, tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

"makan siang nanti kamu yang bayar ya. Eh, hae, benar apa kataku tadi kan? hari ini kamu sarapan dengan omonganmu sendiri" ucap eunhyuk ketika dia sudah melewati gerbang sekolah mereka.

"hyukkie, tangan kamu kenapa?" donghae meraih tangan kiri eunhyuk yang dibalut perban.

"bukan masalah yang besar" eunhyuk menarik tangannya kasar dan pergi meninggalkan donghae.

"ada apa hyukkie?" donghae menyadari perubahan drastis raut wajah eunhyuk.

"bel sudah berbunyi, aku pergi duluan" ucap eunhyuk datar.

"baiklah, nanti istirahat ku tunggu di kantin ya" teriak donghae. eunhyuk menjawab donghae dengan melambaikan tangannya.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, donghae sudah duduk manis di kantin menunggu eunhyuk.

"kenapa lama sekali?" tanya donghae ketika eunhyuk datang dan duduk di hadapannya.

"aku ada perlu dulu sebentar" jawab eunhyuk. "kamu sudah memesan kan?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"hyukkie, kenapa tanganmu?" donghae masih penasaran. Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang.

"appa" jawabnya datar.

"apa dia marah lagi?" donghae sedikit memperlambat ucapannya, ragu-ragu apa dia boleh bertanya lebih lagi. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, matanya menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

"hae, nanti istirahat kedua kita ke studio dance yah" ajak eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk semangat.

.

Donghae POV

Kenapa kamu tak pernah menceritakan lukamu padaku, aku tak pernah menyimpan rahasiaku, semua rahasiaku sudah ku berikan padamu.

Lagi-lagi eunhyuk mengajakku ke studio dance lagi. Tempat ini memang tempat eunhyuk melepas penatnya.

Ku perhatikan semua gerakan eunhyuk yang sedang menari di hadapanku. Tangannya yang sedang terluka membuatnya tak bisa melakukan gerakan sesuai keinginan hatinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu hyukkie.

Eunhyuk memang tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Dia memang tetangganya, tapi keluarganya begitu tertutup. Eunhyuk pernah bercerita padaku, appanya begitu keras padanya, semua yang eunhyuk lakukan tak pernah benar di mata appanya.

Walau eunhyuk tak pernah bercerita kalau appanya sering menghajarnya, tapi dari luka fisiknya, aku simpulkan appa eunhyuk orang yang ringan tangan.

Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat appanya. Eunhyuk selalu melarangku untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"hae, kenapa kamu melamun?" eunhyuk membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "ayo temani aku menari"

"ah, oh, ne, mian" ucapku, aku pun menemaninya menari.

Kini yang ku tahu darinya, dengan menari dia bisa mengobati luka hatinya itu.

.

Author POV

Sudah 3 hari eunhyuk tak masuk sekolah. Donghae yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk datang ke rumah eunhyuk. dia tak peduli dengan ancaman eunhyuk, dia akan marah dengan donghae dan tak mau mengenalnya lagi.

Donghae kini sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar yang sangat tinggi, menghalangi pandangan orang untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Tembok yang sangat kokoh seolah mengisolasi rumah dari keadaan sekitar. Rumah yang sangat tertutup.

Donghae memencet bel rumah eunhyuk. Sudah hampir 15 menit donghae berdiri di depan rumah eunhyuk. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di dalam rumah eunhyuk.

"apa mereka pergi?" gumam donghae. dia memutuskan jika satu kali lagi dia memijit bel dan tak ada yang membukakan, dia akan pulang saja.

Dengan harap-harap cemas, donghae pun memencet bel itu sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"hyukkie" teriak donghae, berharap yang membukakan pintu adalah eunhyuk.

"hae" suara namja parau memanggil donghae, dia membukakan pintu pagar untuk donghae.

"wookie eomma" donghae kaget karena tiba-tiba ryeowook memeluknya. "ada apa eomma? Kenapa eomma menangis?"

Ryeowook. Ibu eunhyuk. tapi donghae sering memanggilnya eomma.

"tolong hyukkie" ryeowook seperti diingatkan sesuatu oleh donghae, wajahnya langsung panik, dia menarik tangan donghae dengan memaksa. "palli" air mata ryeowook sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dia menangis.

"ada apa dengan hyukkie, eomma?" donghae ikut-ikutan panik. Tentu saja, hal yang dia khawatirkan dan dia takutkan, bisa saja terjadi, appa eunhyuk pasti memukuli eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae sudah masuk ke dalam rumah eunhyuk.

"kenapa eunhyuk tak sekolah eomma?" donghae mulai beranikan untuk bertanya lagi.

"dua hari kemarin dia demam, tapi semenjak kemarin dia mengurung dirinya di kamar, dia mengunci kamarnya dari dalam" ryeowook mulai tenang.

"appaaaa, ampuuuuuuun" teriakan terdengar dari suatu ruangan. Kini donghae bisa mendengar suara eunhyuk. suara yang 3 hari ini dia sangat rindukan.

Hanya saja, suara teriakan eunhyuk yang dia dengar.

"dimana hyukkie eomma?" tanya donghae, dia sedikit berteriak, teriakan eunhyuk membuatnya kalut.

'aku harus cepat menyelamatkan hyukkie' batin donghae.

"d-dia di k-kamarnya" jawab ryeowook sambil terisak, ryeowook menangis lagi.

Donghae tak berpikir panjang lagi, dia berlari ke kamar eunhyuk. Dulu eunhyuk pernah mengajaknya sekali ke kamar eunhyuk, jadi donghae tahu dimana kamar eunhyuk.

"eomma, kamarnya terkunci" donghae makin panik.

"percuma membukanya pakai kunci cadangan juga, hyukkie mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam" jawab ryeowook lagi, sepertinya dia sudah tak bisa menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis.

"eomma, eunhyuk sudah tak berteriak lagi, apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apa yang sudah dilakukan appa eunhyuk? aku dobrak saja yah" tanpa persetujuan dari ryeowook, donghae sudah mendobrak pintu kamar eunhyuk.

"hyukkiiiiiiiiie" ryeowook menjerit ketika melihat kamar eunhyuk yang berantakan dan ada darah dimana-mana.

"hyukkiee" teriak donghae, karena dia tak menemukan eunhyuk.

"mungkin dia di kamar mandi"

Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan benar saja, eunhyuk sudah tak sadarkan diri, kepalanya berdarah. Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur tembok kamar mandi.

"hyukkiiiiiiiiie" teriak donghae dan ryeowook bersamaan ketika melihat keadaan eunhyuk.

"kita bawa hyukkie ke rumah sakit eomma" donghae membawa tubuh eunhyuk.

'dimana appa hyukkie? Tadi aku tak menemukannya di kamar. Ah, aku tak peduli, eunhyuk harus segera di selamatkan' pikir donghae.

.

Di rumah sakit..

"eomma, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tak melihat appa hyukkie" tanya donghae pada ryeowook. Mereka sedang menunggu eunhyuk yang masih di periksa di emergency room.

"appa hyukkie sudah pergi meninggalkan eomma dan hyukkie. Saat itu hyukkie masih berumur 10 tahun. Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi appanya, tapi kepergian appanya yang entah kemana, membuatnya sangat kecewa. Dan 1 tahun kemarin" ryeowook tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, dia makin terisak dalam tangisnya.

Donghae merangkul ryeowook dan mengusap-usap punggung ryeowook. Sebenarnya donghae ingin bertanya lagi, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi percuma saja dia bertanya, ryeowook pasti tak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"wookie" seorang dokter memanggil ryeowook, dia keluar dari emergency room.

"bagaimana keadaan hyukkie, hyung?" tanya ryeowook.

"dia akan baik-baik saja" dokter itu tersenyum dan senyumannya berhasil menghilangkan cemas di muka ryeowook. "sebentar lagi dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar inap"

Tak lama kemudian, eunhyuk pun keluar dari emergency room bersama beberapa perawat. Ryeowook mengikuti kemana eunhyuk dibawa.

Donghae masih bertahan di tempatnya, dia berpikir, dokter ini pasti tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan eunhyuk.

"dok" donghae menahan lengan dokter itu ketika dokter itu hendak pergi. Dokter itu memandang donghae seolah bertanya 'siapa kamu?'

"aku donghae, teman hyukkie" donghae seolah mengerti tatapan dokter itu.

"bisa dokter jelaskan bagaimana keadaan hyukkie?" donghae sudah tak sabar lagi ingin tahu keadaan eunhyuk.

"dia akan baik-baik saja, tenang saja" dokter itu tersenyum lagi. Dokter itu hendak pergi lagi.

"bukan itu maksudku, ada yang lain kan? Semua ini berhubungan dengan appa hyukkie" donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia melihat name tag dokter itu. "benar kan dokter jung yunho?"

Dr. Jung menghela nafas. "baiklah, lebih baik ku ceritakan di ruanganku saja"

.

"eunhyuk mengidap Skizofrenia. Kamu tahu itu?" tanya Dr. Jung.

Donghae menggeleng.

"Skizofrenia adalah gangguan kejiwaan dan kondisi medis yang mempengaruhi fungsi otak manusia, mempengaruhi fungsi normal kognitif, emosional dan tingkah laku. orang dengan _skizofrenia_ biasanya mengalami gejala seperti mendengar suara yang tidak dapat didengar oleh orang lain, atau percaya bahwa orang lain bisa membaca pikiran mereka, mengontrol pikiran mereka, dan bahkan lebih berbahaya daripada itu. gangguan ini menyebabkan halusinasi dan dalam kasus hyukkie, seolah appanya hadir lagi dalam kehidupannya. Bagi eunhyuk itu seolah nyata" Dr. Jung menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"jadi, siapa yang membuat luka di tubuh eunhyuk? jangan bilang dia melukai dirinya sendiri" Dr. Jung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan donghae itu.

"apa dia bisa sembuh?" tanya donghae lagi.

"bisa saja kemungkinan itu ada, hanya saja, tak akan benar-benar sembuh, karena ada kelainan hormon di otak. penyembuhan sangat tergantung dari keinginan pasien itu sendiri dan dukungan dari lingkungannya. dan untuk penyembuhannya memerlukan waktu yang lama. butuh kesabaran untuk ini."

"saya yakin harapan hyukkie untuk sembuh masih ada. Terima kasih dok" donghae berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan Dr. Jung.

.

'jadi ini yang membuatmu tertutup hyukkie? Aku akan membawamu keluar dari duniamu hyukkie. Itu janjiku.' Batin donghae.

Donghae membuka pintu ruangan eunhyuk di rawat. Dilihatnya kini eunhyuk sedang tertidur pulas, ryeowook sedang memandangi anak semata wayangnya itu sambil menggenggam tangan eunhyuk.

"hae" ucap ryeowook, ketika merasakan donghae menepuk bahunya.

"apa yunho hyung sudah memberitahumu semuanya?" tanya ryeowook.

"ne"

"berjanjilah, jika hyukkie bangun, bersikaplah kamu tak tahu apa-apa" ryeowook memandang donghae memohon.

"eomma pasti lelah, eomma pulang saja, biar saya yang menjaga hyukkie. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa akan ku hubungi eomma"

"tolong jaga hyukkie ya. Tapi bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya ryeowook.

"besok kan minggu" donghae tersenyum.

"baiklah, eomma pulang dulu kalau begitu." Pamit ryeowook.

.

"appa, jangan pukul aku lagi" eunhyuk mengigau. Donghae terbangun karenanya,

"hyukkie" donghae memanggil-manggil eunhyuk.

"hae" jawab eunhyuk parau, tapi dia masih menutup matanya. Tapi wajahnya seolah sedang ketakutan.

"aku di sini hyukkie" donghae memegang tangan eunhyuk sangat erat.

"bilang pada appa, jangan pukul aku lagi" eunhyuk menangis dalam tidurnya.

"aku akan bilang padanya hyukkie, jangan kamu menangis lagi, aku akan selalu disampingmu, aku tak akan buat appa memukulmu lagi" donghae kini memeluk eunhyuk.

.

TBC

.


	2. Chapter 2

**STAY**

**.**

Chapter 2/2..

* * *

"kamu sudah bangun hyukkie?" donghae masih memegang erat tangan eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah donghae yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya eunhyuk dingin, dia memalingkan mukanya, tangannya memegang kepalanya.

"apa kepalamu sakit? Aku panggilkan dokter ya?" donghae pun memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

Beberapa menit kemudian Dr. Jung datang dengan seorang perawat.

"hyukkie, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Dr. Jung ramah. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"eomma dimana?" eunhyuk berusaha untuk bangun.

"eomma sebentar lagi akan datang. Lebih baik kamu tiduran saja dulu." Jawab Dr. Jung

"appa?" tiba-tiba wajah eunhyuk berubah ketakutan.

"tenang, appamu tak ada" Dr. Jung senyum lagi, dia memeriksa keadaan eunhyuk.

"sekarang kamu lebih baik minum obatmu dulu dan istirahat."

Donghae hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua, dia berdiri di sudut ruangan.

.

Eunhyuk sedang tertidur. Ryeowook sudah datang.

"ini titipanmu" ryeowook menyerahkan tas kepada donghae. "apa kamu mau mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"gomawo eomma, mian sudah merepotkanmu." Donghae mengambil tasnya.

"apa kamu sudah makan? eomma belikan sesuatu di kantin ya? Tadi eomma tak sempat untuk masak"

"tak usah eomma, biar aku ke kantin saja. Kalau hyukkie sudah bangun, hubungi aku ya eomma"

.

Di kantin, donghae membuka tasnya dan mengambil notebooknya. Dia mencari segala sesuatu tentang skizofrenia.

Apa itu skizofrenia?

Apa ODS (Orang Dengan Skizofrenia) dapat sembuh?

Bagaimana pengobatan bagi ODS?

Donghae akhirnya menemukan sebuah artikel yang memuat tentang orang-orang dengan Skizofrenia namun masih bisa hidup layaknya orang lain dan malah berprestasi. Seperti John Nash –ahli matematika dan pemenang hadiah Nobel-. Ini membuat donghae yakin, Skizofrenia bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk.

"aku hanya harus berada di sampingnya" gumam donghae.

Donghae sampai lupa kalau dia sedang makan, dia menelantarkan (?) makanannya karena terlalu serius dengan yang sedang di carinya. Donghae belum pernah seserius ini, bahkan ketika mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya pun.

Tapi dering handphonenya membuat donghae menghentikan kegiatannya, ryeowook meneleponnya.

'hyukkie sudah bangun' gumam donghae.

Donghae menutup notebooknya dan segera menghabiskan makanannya. Dia makan dengan tergesa-gesa, dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan eunhyuk.

.

"hyukkie" sapa donghae ketika dia masuk ke kamar dimana eunhyuk dirawat. Dilihatnya eunhyuk sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan bersender. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat donghae datang.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya donghae.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab eunhyuk, dia tersenyum lagi. Senyum eunhyuk membuat donghae semakin tenang.

"eomma, aku ingin pulang" eunhyuk mencoba turun dari ranjangnya.

"hyukkie, kamu masih sakit, istirahatlah beberapa hari di sini" bujuk ryeowook.

"aku ingin pulang" suara eunhyuk mulai mengeras.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar, eomma bilang dulu pada yunho hyung" ryeowook pun keluar ruangan.

Donghae duduk di pinggir ranjang eunhyuk "istirahatlah dulu di sini, apa kamu tak kasihan dengan wookie eomma, kemarin dia sangat mencemaskanmu. Dia menangis saat melihatmu jatuh di kamar mandi"

eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya. "apa kamu mau bilang aku gila?" ucap eunhyuk pelan. "kamu mau bilang appa tak ada? Aku begini karena appa" eunhyuk mulai berteriak.

"appamu itu tak ada hyukkie, kamu harus sadar, semua hanya halusinasimu" donghae mencoba memeluk eunhyuk tapi eunhyuk berontak.

"lepaskan. Aku tak gila, appa itu ada, dia nyata, dia yang menyuruhku untuk pergi dari dunia ini, karena aku anak yang berguna. Tak ada yang suka denganku, mereka semuanya bilang aku gila. Aku tak gila" teriak eunhyuk lagi.

"kalau appamu itu memang ada, kenapa orang lain tak melihatnya. semua itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Kamu sendiri yang melukai dirimu sendiri. Bangunlah dari halusinasimu itu hyukkie, kumohon" donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "apa kamu tak kasian dengan eomma jika dia kehilanganmu? Kamu tahu, wookie eomma sangat menyayangimu, dia tak ingin kehilanganmu. Jangan dengarkan lagi ucapan appamu itu" eunhyuk mulai berhenti berontak.

"eomma" eunhyuk mulai terisak.

"semua sayang padamu hyukkie, aku juga sayang padamu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata eunhyuk.

"kamu bohong" eunhyuk mendorong tubuh donghae hingga donghae terpental dan jatuh. Eunhyuk melepaskan jarum infuse di tangannya. Eunhyuk menatap ke arah pintu, tiba-tiba badannya bergetar dan kemudian berlari ke pojok ruangan.

"jangan pukul aku lagi appa, ku mohon" teriak eunhyuk lagi, dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"dia tak ada hyukkie. Itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Ini aku lee donghae." donghae mencoba untuk memeluk eunhyuk lagi.

"pergiiiii" eunhyuk berteriak lagi.

"lee hyukjae" donghae membentak eunhyuk. "dengarkan aku. Appa tak ada. Dia tak ada di sini" eunhyuk terdiam, dia memandang donghae.

"dia sudah pergi?" tanya eunhyuk.

"ya, dia tak ada" jawab donghae lembut. "kamu istirahat lagi yah" donghae membantu eunhyuk untuk berdiri.

"hae, appa sudah pergi?" tanya eunhyuk lagi, ingin memastikan.

"dia tak ada hyukkie" ucap donghae tegas.

"tapi aku masih mendengar suaranya"

"aku tak mendengar apa-apa hyukkie" donghae membantu eunhyuk berbaring di ranjang.

Cklek.

Ryeowook sudah kembali dari ruangan Dr. Jung. Ketika masuk dia melihat eunhyuk yang sedang ketakutan.

"ada apa hyukkie?" tanya ryeowook.

"eommaaaa" eunhyuk turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari memeluk ryeowook.

"appa, dia datang lagi"

"appa sudah tak ada hyukkie" ryeowook membelai rambut eunhyuk.

"kenapa kalian bilang appa tak ada?" Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya datar.

"ada apa wookie?" Dr. Jung tiba dengan dua perawat yang mengikutinya.

"brengsek, pergi" eunhyuk menyuruh Dr. Jung pergi, dia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pintu.

Dr. Jung memberi isyarat kepada kedua perawat, dengan sigap kedua perawat itu memegang lengan eunhyuk dan membaringkannya di ranjang, tentu saja dengan perlawanan yang diberikan eunhyuk, kedua perawat itu susah payah menahannya.

Ryeowook menangis melihat anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu, dia sebenarnya tak tega, tapi ia yakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ini semua demi kesembuhan anaknya.

Donghae, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Eunhyuk masih melakukan aktifitasnya dengan baik. Dia masih sekolah seperti biasa. Semua siswa di sekolahnya belum mengetahui tentang penyakit yang di derita oleh eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memang masih lebih suka mengasingkan dirinya sendiri, menjauh dari semua orang, penyakitnya yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi, walau seperti itu, prestasi eunhyuk tak ada yang mengalahkan.

Semua siswa pun menghindari eunhyuk, karena dia mengira eunhyuk sangat sombong, eunhyuk selalu menampilkan wajahnya yang datar ketika seseorang mengajaknya berbicara.

Hanya seorang donghae saja yang selalu di sampingnya.

.

Hingga, eunhyuk lulus dari sekolahnya -dia mendapat predikat lulusan terbaik-, tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui penyakit yang di derita eunhyuk.

Tapi, saat farewell party..

Eunhyuk mendadak kedatangan _appa khayalannya._ Dia berteriak-teriak dan memaki semua orang yang dilihatnya. Donghae pun membawanya pulang.

.

.

Eunhyuk tak melanjutkan kuliahnya. Penyakitnya semakin parah. Ryeowook dan donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa eunhyuk ke rumah sakit yang khusus menangani ODS.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya tak tega mengirim eunhyuk ke rumah sakit itu, tapi ini demi kesembuhan eunhyuk.

.

Eunhyuk POV

_**Appa pergi karena mempunyai anak yang tak berguna seperti dirimu. Kamu hanya menyusahkan orang sekitarmu saja. Lebih baik kamu pergi saja dari dunia ini.**_

Suara itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku kenal suara itu, suara orang yang sangat ku rindukan, itu suara appa.

_**benturkan kepalamu, tusuk, bunuh,,**_

_**hyukkie, untuk apa kamu hidup, kamu tak berguna.**_

Suara itu seolah perintah yang harus ku ikuti, tidak boleh tidak.

.

"kamu jangan pernah menuruti perintah suara-suara itu" donghae selalu berkata seperti itu padaku. Dan aku selalu menjawab.

"suara itu selalu yang selalu menghiburku ketika aku sedang rindu dengan appa"

.

"hae, mengapa semua bilang aku gila?" tanyaku pada donghae. Kini dia selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi.

"jangan pernah dengarkan mereka. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentang kamu, mereka hanya orang-orang yang sok tahu" donghae tersenyum padaku. Entah mengapa, senyumannya membuat hatiku terasa teduh.

"hyukkie, maukah kamu berjanji padaku?" muka donghae mendadak serius.

"apa?"

"jangan pernah dengarkan suara appa lagi, kamu hanya harus mendengarkan suaraku, kamu harus bertahan untuk hidup" suara donghae begitu tegas. "ini perintahku" donghae memvonis.

"kamu sudah tahu kan, apa dampak jika kamu terus mendengarkan suara itu, eomma terus menangis memikirkanmu, orang-orang menganggapmu gila, itu semua karena kamu terus mendengarkan suara itu" donghae makin mempertegas kalimatnya.

"t-tapi suara itu yang selalu menghiburku" suaraku hampir tercekat. Bukan keinginanku untuk selalu mendengarkan suara itu, hanya saja pikiranku justru yang selalu meyakinkanku untuk selalu mendengarkan suara itu.

_**Bunuh dia hyukkie, dia tak sayang padamu.**_

'Tidak' aku menggeleng, donghae selalu menemaniku, tak mungkin dia tak sayang padaku.

_**Jika dia sayang padamu, mana mungkin dia memojokanmu.**_

"seharusnya aku memang tak mendengarkanmu" teriakku, aku berjalan mundur menjauhi donghae.

"jangan dengarkan suara itu lagi hyukkie, aku akan selalu bersamamu" donghae ikut berteriak, dia memelukku erat, sangat erat.

_**Bunuh dia hyukkie, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh..**_

suara di kepalaku makin mengeras.

"AARRRRGHHH" aku mendorong donghae dengan tenagaku, ku benturkan kepalaku, aku sudah tak tahan mendengar suara itu lagi. Dan, gelap.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

*ditimpuk readers..

Hhe, mian,, ceritanya emang sengaja di bikin gantung,, udah gpp, timpuk aja author ma hyukkie, author siap.. #plak

Skizofrenia emang gak bisa sembuh total,, sewaktu-waktu bakal muncul lagi,,

Makasih ya, yg udah review..

TheDarkVa: hhe, makasih ^^

Zoldyk: mian, updatenya lama ^^

yohanna: hae akan selalu di samping hyukkie,hhe

Jiaehaehyu: iya yah, kasian hyukkie, kena penyakit mulu.. moga penyakitnya gak sering kambuh ya,, *amin

Lee Eun Jae: dah lanjut yah ^^

Nurul. p. putri: aseli, skizofrenia emang ada.. ^^

Lee Eun In: dah lanjut ^^

.

Skali lagi makasih ya dan RnR.. lv u all ^^


End file.
